forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Yontyv
Yontyv was the strongest of the Greater Lakorian Shapeshifters. In battle, his only match was very mad guy. In his last moments, he has achieved what would take 10 lifetimes for anybody else. Background Yontyv's early history is almost completely unknown, except the fact that he was born in the wilderness as a powerful human. After Bandos returned, yontyv joined his armies and fought for him in his last battle. Quickly rising in rank, yontyv commanded over half of Bandos's army by the time Armadyl defeated him. Taking command of his soldiers, yontyv returned to his place of birth, the wilderness. There he built a series of underground strongholds, training his troops until they were superior to any other army known in this realm. With an elite army, he marched towards the city of falador, intending to invade it, and eventually the rest of Gielinor. However, on the way, he stumbled upon a strange artefact. After further investigation, he discovered it to be a portal. Deciding to invade later, he went through it, leaving his armies behind so that he could call on reinforcements if he needed... After Finding Forum Fight Finding himself in a huge battlefield called "Forum Fight", he quickly proceeded to fight whoever he could find. He was surprised to see that he finally found mortals as strong as himself. He quickly made many enemies, such as Duncan, Ashlin, and, most importantly, very mad guy , who quickly became his nemesis. After deploying over half of his troops, he was severely wounded by a flying sword. He tried to teleport to another realm to recover, but his injury threw him off target into the universe of Kra'Lok, causing a huge explosion in the process. During his exile, his strength grew immensely, until he finally became a Lakorian Shapeshifter, a race of extremely powerful shapeshifters. He also seemed to have obtained a strange form of energy from that universe. According to him, he "HOLD THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE OF KRA'LOK!!! THE POWER OF SHADOW AND DEATH!!!". But before he could return to his own universe, he had to be summoned by someone. He contacted one of his generals, Zarador, during his sleep and explained his situation. Zarador quickly gathered all the remaining forces to perform the ritual. Some time after his return, Yontyv launched a military campaign to destroy Daemonheim to both annoy very mad guy and weaken some of his special attacks. Yontyv's forces easily and quickly defeated the forgotten warriors, with the stalkers and demons joining them. In a final battle at floor 21, yontyv slipped away and, somehow, managed to completely destroy daemonehim. After hiding in the furnished floors for a while, very mad guy found him, and, in a final battle, yontyv severely wounded very mad guy and jumped into a portal leading to Kra'Lok. The portal exploded, causing the ruins of Daemonheim to collapse. Very mad guy gained control of Daemonheim and completely restored it. However, Yontyv was soon back with an army of lesser Lakorian Shapeshifters, and laid siege to Daemonheim. Once again, he was defeated by very mad guy and returned to Kra'Lok. The Second Siege of Daemonheim and Death In Kra'Lok, Yontyv grew in power. He took over what was left of the universe, but in a battle with the Council of Lakor, the most powerful Lakorian Shapeshifters, he was possessed. He eventually managed to defeat the Council and countered the possession spell, and he gained much of the Council's knowledge and power in the process. Training his troops, he amassed an army of billions of Lakorian Shapeshifters. Using a portal in the wilderness crater, he brought his entire army to gielinor in an intention to slay very mad guy once and for all. very mad guy, with the partial assistance of other forum fighters, got his armies ready just in front of Daemonheim. The lesser shapeshifters easily overpowered the forgotten warriors, but while killing a behemoth with a beam of divine energy, he accidantly tore a hole in the fabric of the very universe, allowing the void to spread. The battle turned into a desperate attempt to stop the void from spreading and devouring the entire universe. The void, however, could only be slowed down, and everyone went down into the dungeons. At some point, Yontyv betrayed the other forum fighters, and attacked very mad guy. The shapeshifters quickly defeated the surviving forgotten warriors, and then watched the duel between very mad guy and yontyv. yontyv, after losing his axes, drew 2 knives and stabbed very mad guy with them in the arm. The knives were poisoned with corruption, and very mad guy had no choice but to cut off his own hand. Using his last bit of strength, very mad guy tackled yontyv and stunned him. Taking one of yontyv's knives, he stabbed him in the heart. Yontyv, however, was not willing to die of corruption. He used a spell that would make him explode, knocking everyone out in the process. after what could be weeks, or maybe months, or maybe even years, everybody starts to regain consciousness. The first thing that is noticed is that all around there is nothing. no color, no light, no darkness. There is a giant rift, glowing with strange energy - the energy of Kra'Lok. There is no telling where it leads - but it leads somewhere. And there is nothing else, neither within sight or beyond. My troops throw down their weapons and jump in, recognizing the rift as a portal - The portal that leads outside of the void - The portal to Kra'Lok, created with the death of Yontyv, greatest of the Lokarian Shapeshifters - a race more powerful than any that has ever walked the multiverse Powers and Abilities Yontyv was able to shoot out beams of divine energy through his eyes, cast powerful mind control spells, and is also very powerful physically. He can change his size as will - becoming over 100 ft tall at times, and uses dual-wielded axes, which can also be thrown, in battle. He is also known to be able to change his troop's very essence, turning them into balance-warriors at times. As a Greater Lakorian Shapeshifter, he has the ability to shapeshift. He can also rejuvenate himself by siphoning energy from his universe of Kra'Lok. His role is continued by the considerably weaker Lesser Lakorian Shapeshifter Gra'al on his quest to seek avenge Yontyv. Yontyv's forum head.png|yontyv's human form and forums avatar 180px-Bandos.png|Bandos, yontyv's former god. AvatarUMV0XFM6.png|very mad guy, yontyv's biggest rival. Category:Players Category:C&B